faerunfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte von Maztica
Die Geschichte Mazticas ist alt und vieles bereits Legende und Mythos. So vermischt sich manch Aberglaube mit Realität und kaum ein Weiser vermag da noch den Unterschied zu erkennen. Im Allgemeinen wird die Geschichte der Wahren Welt in drei Zeitaltern beschrieben. Mit der Unsterblichen Ära begann die Welt und die Götter schufen Leben und Menschen. Darauf folgte der Aufstieg der Kultur Payits und das Goldene Zeitalter. Nach dessen Untergang kam die Zeit von Nexala, deren Herrschaft erst vor Kurzem endete und den Beginn eines neuen, dem Vierten, noch unbenannten, Zeitalters markierte. Die Unsterbliche Ära Schöpfung der Flora und Fauna Einst schufen die Götter die Wahre Welt für sich selbst und lebten allein auf ihr. Der Vater aller Götter war Kukul und die Mutter war die Wahre Welt selbst, Maztica. Der älteste ihrer Söhne war der Gott Qotal, der Gefiederte Drache. Nach ihm kam Zaltec, die Blutige Hand. Als nächstes kamen die Zwillinge von Feuer und Wasser, die Götter Tezca und Azul, letzterer auch Calor genannt. Kulul und Maztica wollten jedoch nicht nur Söhne und schufen nun auch Töchter. Dies waren Kiltzi, die Göttin des Wachstums und Gedeheihens, ihre jüngere Schwester Watil, Göttin der Pflanzen und letztlich Nula, die Wächterin der Tiere. Gerade die Pflanzen und Tiere, welche die Töchter schufen, breiteten sich über das Land aus und so kam das Leben nach Maztica. Menschwerdung Lange Zeit lebten die Götte im nun belebten Maztica und allmählich begannen sie sich zu langweilen. Sie verlangten nach neuem Spielzeug und begannen mit der Schaffung der Menschen, dem ultimativen Spielzeug für Götter. Doch ihre Schöpfung gestaltete sich als Schwierig und bedurfte mehrerer Versuche. Als erstes formten die Götter Lehm zum Abbild eines Menschen. Doch dieser war anfällig gegen Wasser und der Fluss schwemmte den Lehm fort. Als nächstes nahmen die Götter Holz und setzten es ins Wasser. Das Holz schwamm oben und sie waren zufrieden, schien es seinen Vorgängern doch überlegen. Die Holzmenschen breiteten sich aus und gediehen. Als eines Tages jedoch ein Sturm tobte setzten dessen mächtige Blitze alles in Brand und die Holzmenschen vergingen im Feuer. Nun schufen sie einen Menschen Gold und versammelten sich um ihn. Er war wunderschön und sie warteten, dass er sie anbeten würde. Doch der Goldmensch hatte kein Herz und konnte nicht atmen, also warteten sie vergebens. Die jüngeren Götter verzweifelten, doch Kukul wagte einen neuen Versuch. Er nahm sein großes Maca und schnitt sich die Finger von der Hand. Als sie zu Boden fielen, begannen sie zu leben und als Menschen aufzustehen. Damit begannen die Menschen zu leben, zu gedeihen und die Götter zu ehren und zu fürchten. Geschenke der Götter Die Götter hatten nun ihr Spielzeug und begannen den Menschen Aufgaben und Wünsche zu geben. Jeder Gott überlegte sich genau, welches Geschenk er den Menschen machen würde. Diese Gaben sollten den Menschen an die Götter erinnern und zu noch höherer Anbetung treiben. Von Qotal erhielten sie den Wunsch zu lernen und somit öffnete diese Gabe die Tore für alle anderen Götter, wurden Menschen doch dadurch sehr biegsame Spielzeuge. Auch gab Qotal ihnen die Gabe zum Sprechen, um so ihre Stimmen zur Verehrung der Götter zu erheben. Von Zaltec erhielten sie Mut und Ehre, um Kriege zu führen, Kriege um die Größe der Menschen. Durch ihre Wildheit und Gewalt erfreuten sie jene Götter, die den Krieg lieben. Doch noch kannten die Menschen nicht die Opfer und das Geben von Herzen und Leben für die Götter. Tezca gab den Menschen das Feuer, während Azul ihnen Wasser zum Trinken und Baden schenkte. Von Kiltzi lernten sie Liebe und die Zahl der Menschen stieg damit ebenso, wie ihre Freude, die sie nun erlernten. right|thumb|300px|Eine Stadt in MazticaIn Ihrer neuen Freude dankten sie den Göttern umso mehr und erhoben die Mutter Maztica in besonderer Weise. Doch Qotal, ihr erstgeborener Sohn, wurde neidisch auf sie und wollte ebenfalls solche Ehrungen von den Menschen. Er beschloss den Menschen das größte Geschenk von allen zu geben. Es war dies etwas, dass ihnen Gesundheit, Freude und Enkel brachte, nichts geringeres als der Mais, Nahrung der Götter. Es war der Mais, der den Menschen das Streben nach mehr als bloßer Nahrungsgewinnung gab. Er ist der Schlüsselstein ihrer Kultur und mit ihm begann die Zivilisation sich aus dem Staub der Zeit zu erheben. Die Menschen begannen sich nun zu versammeln und bauten gemeinsam den Mais an. Aus diesen Orten wurden Dörfer die letztlich zu großen Städten wuchsen. In jeder Stadt wurden Tempel errichtet und die beeindruckendsten Tempel waren jene für Qotal, den Gefiederten Drachen. Da wurde nun auch Zaltec neidisch auf seinen Bruder und er begann mit der Arbeit an seinem neuen Geschenk. Lange Zeit arbeitete er mit Feuer, Bestien, Reptilien und Giften, bis es schließlich fertig war. Es war das Geschenk der Macht, Hishna die Magie von Talon und Gift. Er gab diese dunkle Magie nur seinen treuesten Priestern und vielen Kriegern, die in seinem Namen kämpften. Aus ihnen wurden die Jaguarkrieger und die Kraft des Hishna gab ihnen die Macht zu verändern. Ihre Kraft wuchs und sie wurden die Meister der Nacht. Zaltecs Name wurde fortan in Angst und Ehrfurcht geflüstert. Bald schon begannen die Menschen mit größerer Wildheit zu kämpfen und Kriege überzogen das Land. Armeen wurden von mörderischem Fanatismus getrieben, von Hishnawebern und mit mächtigenWaffen versehen. Alle Städte schickten ihre Krieger aus und eine Flut des Mordens überzog das Land. Qotal sah die Menschen unter dem Geschenk seines Bruders leiden, doch er vermochte nichts dagegen zu tun, hatte er doch Macht über nicht substantielle Dinge. Doch seine Mutter sah ebenfalls den Hass, den ihr wilder Sohn in die Welt gebracht hatte. Sie wusste, dass Qotal sich der Flut stellen konnte, es ihm jedoch an ausreichender Macht fehlte. So gab sie ihm die Magie des Pluma und er schaffte es den Hass und Zorn damit zu besänftigen. Betrug und der Ultimative Krieg Zaltec geriet darüber so sehr in Rage, dass er seine Mutter mit einer Wut angriff, die unvergleichlich unter den Göttern war. Er nutzte ein Maca mit einer tödlichen Schneide aus Dunkelheit und tötete seine Mutter Maztica mit einem einzigen Schlag. Kukul, Vater aller Götter, sah dies und weinte um sein Weib. Seine unsterbliche Trauer zerschmetterte den Ältesten Gott und so blieben nur die Kinder von Kukul und Maztica in der Welt, um sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen. Der Gefiederte Drache geriet darüber in solche Wut, dass die Menschen in Angst und Ehrfurcht fielen. Krieg brach nun unter den Göttern aus. Tezca, Plutoq und Azul standen auf der Seite von Zaltec, ihre Schwestern schlugen sich auf die Seite von Qotal. Die Götter hießen die Menschen eine große Pyramide zu bauen an einem Ort, an dem sie nicht leben konnten. Die Menschen gehorchten und schon bald erhob sich das Werk. Jetzt begannen die Götter den Krieg vorzubereiten und taten dies mit einem Opfer, um ihre Standhaftigkeit und ihren Mut zu demonstrieren. Zaltec wählte dazu 10.000 Krieger aus ganz Maztica aus, um ihm als Opfer zu dienen. Freudig reisten sie zur Pyramide und stiegen ihre Stufen hinauf. Mit Liedern auf den Lippen legten sie sich auf den Altar und gaben ihre Herzen dem grausamen Gotte hin. Danach kam Qotal zur Pyramide. Er brachte einen kleinen Käfig mit, der dreizehn große Schmetterlinge enthielt. Als er die blutübertströmten Treppen hinaufstieg, schwand das Blut dahin und die Pyramide wurde gereinigt. Oben angelangt, öffnete er den Käfig und einzeln flogen die Schmetterlinge in die Himmel. Sie flogen über die Welt und hinterließen überall Spuren ihrer bunten Farben. Wo immer sie vorbei flogen, sprossen wilde Blumen aus dem Grund und Helligkeit und Nektar breiteten sich aus. Hiernach begannen die Götter an der Spitze der Pyramide zu kämpfen. Ihr Kampf dauerte lang und Feuer und Rauch zogen über das Land. Große Zyklone brachen aus und tiefe Spalten wurden in die Gebirge gerissen. Endlich, als die Kraft der Götter aufgebraucht war, ergriff Qotal seinen Bruder Zaltec und warf ihn die Stufen der Pyramide hinab. Geschlagen kroch er davon und die Menschen beteten die Sieger an. Qotals Verführung Für lange Zeit herrschte nun Frieden in der Welt und die Menschen lachten, liebten, manchmal bekämpften sie sich, aber immer beteten sie zu ihren Göttern. Qotal sah dies und badete in ihrer Anbetung. Auch wuchs seine Eifersucht. Er sah die Freuden, welche die Menschen aus der Liebe gewannen und wollte so etwas für sich haben. Er verfolgte seine Schwester Kiltzi und nahm sie zur Frau. Sie sah zwar, dass dies falsch war, doch konnte sie nichts tun, war Qotal doch der Meister von allen. Qotal war zufrieden und fiel in einen langen Schlaf. Dieser währte viele Zeitalter und Kiltzi nutzte sie zur Flucht. Sie begab sich zu ihrem verbannten Bruder Zaltec und mit ihr verschwand ein Großteil der Liebe aus der Welt. Die Menschen weinten ob ihres Verlusts, doch Qotal schlief fest und hörte sie nicht. Doch hörten seine Schwestern Watil und Nula von der Brutalität des Gefiederten Drachens und flohen ebenfalls zu Zaltec. Mit der Abwesenheit so vieler Götter begann auch das Leid der Menschen zu wachsen. Ernten verdorrten, in vielen Ländern blieb der Regen aus und in einst furchtbaren Gebieten breitete sich Ödland aus. Krankheiten befielen die Menschen und viele Kinder starben schon vor der Geburt. Zehn Jahre lebten die Menschen in diesem Ungemach und immer noch schlummerte Qotal. Nun sandte Zaltec seine Priester unter die Leute und sie mussten sich nicht mehr in geheimen Zirkeln verstecken. Stämme begannen den Priestern zuzuhören, konnten die Weisen des Qotal ihnen doch keine Antworten liefern. Zaltecs Priester erzählten ihnen, dass die Götter hungrig seien und nach Opfern verlangten. Zunächst brachten die Menschen Mais, Kakao und Rehfleisch, doch die Priester lehnten sie ab. Auch die Opfergaben an Türkisen, Korallen und Obsidian nahmen sie nicht an, ebenso Gold und edle Metalle. Die Priester meinten, dass nur das wertvollste aller Opfer den Göttern gut genug sei. Und so begannen die Menschen sich selbst den Göttern zu schenken. Jede Familie gab einen der Ihren, egal ob eine Frau, einen Mann oder ein Kind. Nur jene in guter Gesundheit wurden dargeboten und die Priester begannen ihr grausiges Handwerk. Sie boten Zaltec die Herzen dar und manchmal wurden auch Opfer für Tezca und Azul gebracht. Die meisten erhielt jedoch Zaltec selbst und die Mazticer verstanden, dass nur er ihnen das Überleben sichern würde. Die Macht der Götter wuchs erneut mit der Zahl der Opfer. In seiner Freude brachte Azul nun den Regen und Watil ließ den Mais gedeihen. Die Menschen dankten ihnen und stillten fortan ihren Hunger. Der Gefiederte Drache wendet sich ab Eines Tages wachte Qotal auf und er roch das Blut in der Welt. Als er sah, wie sich die Menschen opferten, erkannte er mit Schrecken, was er angerichtet hatte. Er weinte in Scham und Trauer, doch er versuchte auch in Ärger zurückzuschlagen. Er wollte den Menschen die Sprache nehmen , doch seine Macht war geschwunden und die Menschen hatten sich soweit abgewandt, dass sie seinen Befehlen nicht mehr gehorchten. Nur seine Patriarchen, die Weisesten aller Priester nahmen das Gelübde des Schweigens auf sich und behielten ihr Wissen für sich. Sie schworen still zu bleiben, bis Qotal einst zu seiner vollen Macht zurückgekehrt wäre. Der Gefiederte Drache hinterließ auch eine Prophezeiung in Dankbarkeit an seine Getreuen. Mit der Zeit wurde sie eine Legende und ihren genauen Wortlaut behielten die Patriarchen für sich: :Die Coatl wird kommen, um ihnen den Weg zu zeigen, :Meine gefiederte Schlange der Weisheit und des Könnens, :Meine auserwählte Tochter soll sie an der Küste begrüßen, :Erkennt sie, sie wird den Mantel der Einen Feder tragen, :Und das Eis des Sommers, gefroren unter Hitze und Feuer, :Wird den Weg zu meinem Tor bereiten. Danach verließ er die Wahre Welt und nahm viele seiner letzen Anhänger mit sich in das östlichste Gebiet von Payit. Ein großes Kanu mit hellen Federn kam aus dem Osten und landete an der Küste. Qotal ging an Bord und verschwand mit ihm in die Richtung aus der es gekommen war. Seine Anhänger beschlossen an diesem Ort ein Denkmal zu schaffen. Sie ließen die Gesichter eines Mannes und einer Frau in eine Klippe hauen, um für immer Ostwärts zu blicken und auf die Rückkehr ihres Gottes zu warten. Payit: Das Goldene Zeitalter Viele Jahrhunderte folgten, in denen die Mazticer gediehen. Die Felder gediehen, die Städte wuchsen und die Nationen entwickelten sich. Die größten Städte jener Zeit waren Ulatos, Tulom-Itzi, Kultaka und Pezel. Noch gab es Nexal nicht, wenngleich das Tal, an dem es erbaut werden sollte, viele kleinere Städte enthielt. Die höchste Entwicklung erreichten die Menschen im Fernen Payit und Payit. Ihre Hauptstädte Tulom-Itzi und Ulatos überstrahlten alles andere. In Tulom-Itzi bauten die Menschen ein großes Observatorium und begannen mit dem Studium der Gestirne. Sie untersuchten auch die Kräuter und Medizin, ihre Weisen studierten das Schicksal der Götter und Menschen. Sie erschufen Papier und die Schrift, so dass sich das Wissen über die Wahre Welt verbreiten konnte. Mittels Feuer rodeten sie den Dschungel und bauten Mais an, bis die Felder nichts mehr hergaben. Sie zogen weiter und begannen von Neuem. Krankheiten und Krieg waren unbekannt und ihre Priester vermochten nahezu alles zu heilen. Regen fiel ausreichend und sie lernten ihn zu sammeln. Pfade und Wege Die Payit errichteten auch ein Netzwerk aus Straßen, die selbst in der schlammigen Regenzeit sicheres Reisen ermöglichten. Immer mehr Menschen zogen in die Städte und der Handel florierte zwischen den Städten Ulatos und Tulom-Itzi. Unter großen Mühen und Verlusten begannen die Payit sogar die Inseln im Östlichen Ozean zu besiedeln. Etwa zu jener Zeit begannen auch in Kultaka und Huacli Menschen mit ihrem Aufstieg. Doch diese perfektionierten die Kunst des Krieges und schufen eine Kultur zu Ehren der kriegerischen Götter. Nun wurden wirklich große Armeen in den Städten geschaffen und Spezialisten kristallisierten sich heraus. Die Kultur, Schrift und Kunst gedieh weiter in den Ländern der Payit und ein reger Austausch zwischen Nord und Süd fand statt. Qotal wurde immer noch gedacht, verließ er doch von hier aus die Wahre Welt. Im zentralen Gebiet Mazticers wuchs ebenfalls die Kunstfertigkeit und Federn und Mosaicbildnisse dienten dazu, die Armeen zu glorifizieren. Alle ihre Statuen wurden zu Ehren von Zaltec und seinen grausamen Brüdern Azul und Tezca errichtet, doch Schrift entwickelten jene Länder nie. Die Große Katastrophe In jener Zeit wuchs die junge Prinzessin Aliah aus Ulatos zur Frau heran. Sie war ein Produkt generationenwährender Zucht und das Ideal der Frauen Payits. Ihre Schönheit wurde im ganzen Land gerühmt und eine Hochzeit mit ihrem Halbbruder Xetl war beschlossen. Im fernen Tulom-Itzi hörte auch der junge Prinz Tacal von ihr und wünschte sich nichts mehr als eine solche Schönheit zur Frau. Mit Getreuen reiste er zu ihrer Hochzeit nach Ulatos, getarnt unter all den anderen Gästen und nichts ahnenden Familienmitgliedern seiner Stadt. Dort nahmen sie an den Feierlichkeiten teil und suchten nach der Prinzessin. Als der Tag der Hochzeit kam, waren die versammelten Menschen von ihrer Schönheit verzückt, hatten sie doch noch nie ein so vollkommenes Wesen erblickt. Diesen Moment nutzten Tacal und seine Verbündeten, um die Plattform zu stürmen, auf der Aliah stand. Sie töteten ihre Wächter und Tacal ergriff die Prinzessin. Sie begannen sich den Weg durch die Menge zu kämpfen und hinaus auf die grünen Felder vor der Stadt. Dort wurden sie von den Kriegern aus Ulatos umzingelt und hier erkannten diese erst, wer Aliah entführt hatte. Sofort wandten sich die Bewohner von Ulatos auch gegen alle anderen Gäste aus Tulom-Itzi, die nichts mit der Sache zu tun hatten. Tacal und seine Leute kämpften dennoch weiter und einer nach dem anderen starb. Als er mit Aliah übrig blieb, sah er wie man seine Eltern von den Palastmauern stürzte. In blinder Wut nahm er sein Maca und enthauptete Aliah, nur um selbst darauf von Pfeilen durchbohrt zu werden. Mit diesem Verrat endete die Goldene Zeit der Payit. Es ist nicht genau bekannt warum die Menschen die großen Städte bald darauf verließen. Viele starben in den Wäldern, andere kehrten in kleine Dörfer zurück. Die Pracht der alten Städte zerfiel und der Dschungel eroberte sie zurück. Neue Menschen, wenngleich von geringerer Klugheit, aber dafür verschlagener und gewaltsamer, begannen das Machtvakuum zu füllen. In den zentralen Bereichen Mazticas, an jenen Seen zu Füßen rauchender Berge gab es zu jener Zeit eine andere Kultur. Im Tal oder in dessen Nähe hatten die Menschen mehrere große Städte gegründet. Diese waren Cordotl, Tezat, Azatl, Zokil und viele andere. Sie bekämpften sich um des reinen Kämpfens willen und zu Ehren ihrer Herren. Ihre einzige Bestimmung war der Kampf. Während sie miteinander fochten, kamen Fremde aus dem Norden. Ein rauer und wilder Stamm aus der Wüste. Sie hatten keine Vorfahren, von denen man berichten kann, nur eine Verbindung zu den Hundsleuten. Doch ausgerechnet diese unzivilisierte Gruppe sollte fortan die Wahre Welt beherrschen. Der Aufstieg von Nexal :Siehe Hauptartikel: Geschichte von Nexala Niemand weiß wie lang diese Menschen wanderten, ehe sie ihre neue Heimat erreichten. Sie kamen in das Tal von Nexal als Eindringlinge mit großer Stärke. Sie verbündeten sich außerdem mit Tezat, der damals mächtigsten Stadt im Tal. Sie dienten ihr für viele Jahre als Krieger und gewannen Schlachten in ihrem Namen. Sie nannten sich selbst Mazticer und besaßen eine eigene Geschichte ihres Ursprungs. Die Geschichte des Ursprungs Die Mazticer haben von Beginn an den Gott Zaltec vor allen anderen verehrt und dies mit einer Leidenschaft, die alle anderen Götter in den Schatten stellt. Diese Hingabe wurzelt in jener Zeit, als sie noch eine Ödnis im Norden bewohnten. Ob es eine Wüste, ein Sumpf oder eine Küste war, ist nicht bekannt, nur dass es ein Ort der Krankheit und des Mangels an Nahrung war. Es heißt, dass einst einer ihrer Priester namens Tecco ein Jahr lang die öde Welt nach einer Vision durchwanderte und in einer Höhle den Gott Zaltec traf. Zunächst fand er dort nur eine steinerne Säule, doch diese verwandelte sich in das Abbild des Gottes. Dieser befahl ihm die Mazticer zu führen und das Land zu verlassen, da ihre Zukunft an einem fernen Orte lag. Er sollte sie nach Süden in ein Tal führen, von wo aus sie die Welt in seinem Namen beanspruchen würden. Tecco tat wie geheißen, nahm die steinerne Säule mit sich und kehrte zu seinem Stamm heim. Sie nahmen ihre Habe, sowie die heilige Steinsäule und zogen für viele Jahre durch die Wahre Welt, stets auf der Suche nach dem prophezeiten Ort. Man weiß nicht, wie lang die Reise dauerte, doch es war wohl erst der Enkel von Tecco, der Schamane Cattl, welcher den Stamm letztlich in das Tal von Nexal führte. Das Große Tal Als die Mazticer das Tal erreichten, war dieses jedoch von Menschen bewohnt, die wohlhabender und mächtiger waren, als sie es zu sein schienen. Doch die Mazticer waren sich ihrer Sache sicher, denn nur sie waren die Auserwählten von Zaltec. Als neues Heim beanspruchten sie die flache Insel im See. Es war ein Land, das niemand sonst wollte. Die Mazticer gründeten hier dennoch ihr Dorf und schon bald erhob sich zwischen den Hütten eine Pyramide zu Ehren ihres Gottes. Je mehr das Dorf zur Stadt heran wuchs, umso breiter und höher wurde die Pyramide, bis sie schließlich ein Wunder der Wahren Welt selbst wurde. Bis dahin war es jedoch noch ein schwieriger Weg, war doch Tezat die mächtigste Stadt im Tal. Die Mazticer begaben sich zunächst unter ihren Schutz und boten ihre Dienste als Krieger an. Sie stand im Konflikt mit der südlicheren Stadt Azatl und dem westlich gelegenen Zokil. Viele kleinere Siedlungen waren mit den großen Städten verbündet und eine art fragiles Gleichgewicht herrschte im Tale von Nexal. Keine der drei Städte konnte die Vormachtstellung ergreifen, da sich immer zwei gegen eine verbündeten, wenn diese zu mächtig wurde. Hier nun griffen die Mazticer ein, stand doch ihre Insel direkt zwischen den Städten. Auf der öden Insel stellten sie ihren heiligen Stein auf und ihre Zahl wuchs stetig. Sie brachten in das Tal eine neue Kraft der Verehrung und Hingabe zum Krieg. Kein Krieger einer der anderen Städte war so furchtlos und wild im Kampf, kein Bogenschütze vermochte so genau zu treffen, wie die Mazticer. Immer mehr verließen sich die Tezat auf ihre neuen Verbündeten. Sie bildeten die vordersten Reihen, sicherten die Nachhut, sie kämpften und starben, aber am Wichtigsten von allem, sie nahmen Gefangene. Die Opferungen von Gefangenen war kein Novum im Tal und die Städte kannten schon lang eine solche Praxis, um einen Sieg zu feiern. Krieger erhielten Ansehen nicht nach Zahl erschlagener Feinde, sondern der Anzahl ihrer Gefangenen. Doch die Mazticer brachten die Opferungen zu Ehren von Zaltec in blutigste Höhen. Mit dem Ausmaß dieser Taten wuchs auch die Zahl ihrer Siege und ihr Ruhm. Ihre Taten wurden zum Beispiel für die Bewohner des Tals und nun wollten sich alle in der Hingabe und Opferbereitschaft übertreffen. Verrat und Diplomatie Mit Hilfe der Mazticer gelang es der Stadt Tezat beinahe die Vormachtstellung im Tal zu erreichen. Sie erhielten die höchsten Tributzahlungen und verlangten immer mehr von ihren Nachbarn. Diese fürchteten sich vor den Verbündeten der Stadt und dennoch gedieh ein rebellischer Geist. Als die Spannung am Höchsten war, ging der Kriegshäuptling der Mazticer zu den Führern der Feinde von Tezat und schlug ihnen ein neues Bündnis vor. Sorgsam planten die Mazticer ihren Coup in Form einer Entscheidungsschlacht. Als die Armee von Tezat vorrückte, sicherten die Mazticer ihre Flanken. Doch diese fielen plötzlich über die Tezat her und ihre neuen Verbündeten stürmten ebenfalls heran. Die Tezat flohen in ihre Stadt, doch auch dort wurden sie weiter bedrängt. Die Mazticer selbst drangen bis ins Herz der Stadt vor und stürmten die heilige Pyramide mit dem Altar des Sonnengottes Tezca, welche sie nun in Brand steckten. Groß und grausam waren die folgenden Opfer und Schlachtungen zu Ehren von Zaltec. Als Führer und Sieger beanspruchten die Mazticer die meisten Schätze und Sklaven. In der Folge dieses Sieges wurde ihre Insel zur wahren Stadt und sie selbst die neuen Herren des Tals. Durch geschickte Diplomatie, Drohungen und Heirat wechselten sie ständig ihre Allianzen und konsolidierten ihre Macht. Ihre Zahl wuchs stetig und mit Hilfe des Pluma schufen sie schwimmende Gärten und erweiterten ihre Insel inmitten des Sees. Steingebäude wurden errichtet und immer größere Pyramiden für alle Götter erbaut. Doch immer überragte der Tempel des Zaltec alle anderen. In seinem Inneren blieb die Sandsteinsäule, welche einst der Priester Tecco gebracht hatte. Nun Namen die Mazticer den Namen ihrer neuen Heimat an und nannten sich fortan Nexala, um so ihren Herrschaftsanspruch auch als Titel zu feiern. Ihre Stadt wurde seitdem Nexal geheißen und bald das Herz der Wahren Welt. Die Geburt eines Imperiums Mit der wachsenden Macht der Mazticer änderte sich auch die Rolle ihrer Kriegshäuptlinge. Von nun an wurden sie die Revered Counselors und nur noch jene kamen in das Amt, welche sich besonders ausgezeichnet hatten. Der erste von ihnen war Ipana, später als Ipana I. bekannt, als zwei Nachfolger mit dem selben Namen folgten. Er übernahm die Regentschaft etwa 240 Jahre vor Ankunft der Goldenen Legion. Er vereinte die Städte des Tales unter seiner harten Hand und die Städte Azatl und Zokil wurden von den Nexal absorbiert. Ihre Führer und Adligen wurden zu simplen Höflingen von Ipana. Ihre Götter wurden jedoch nicht gebannt, da in Maztica Platz für alle Religionen herrschte. Dennoch wurde in jeder Stadt ein Tempel für Zaltec errichtet. Nur Tezat gelang es sich der völligen Kontrolle durch Nexal zu entziehen. Nexal gewann dennoch weiter an Macht und sammelte auch Tribute und Sklaven aus der Stadt Tezat. Dennoch bewahrte sich der einstige Schutzpatron der Mazticer während der fünfunddreißig Jahre währenden Herrschaft Ipanas ihre Identität. Nach Ipana folgte sein Enkel Tenoch und versuchte über zwanzig Jahre das rebellische Tezat in sein Reich einzugliedern. Erst dessen eigener Sohn Ipana II. war in seiner 12 Jährigen Regentschaft erfolgreich. Durch Tücke und Verschlagenheit gelang ihm, woran seine Vorgänger scheiterten. Im sechzigsten Jahr der Machtübernahme der Nexal gab er ein großes Bankett und lud alle Häuptlinge des Tales ein. Über einen Monat währten die Feierlichkeiten und die Gäste aus Tezat wurden mit Giften und Drogen gefüttert, welche die Priester des Zaltec geschaffen hatten. Dennoch zeigten sie am Ende der Feiern keine Anzeichen dieser Sonderbehandlung. Doch im folgenden halben Jahr erkrankten alle Weisen, Führer, Häuptlinge und Priester von Tezat auf mysteriöse Weise. Zwar wurde Verrat hinter ihrem plötzlichen Tode vermutet, aber nie bewiesen. Das Machtvakuum in der Stadt war so groß, dass Nexal mit einiger Beeinflussung die Stadt in sein Reich eingliedern konnte. Doch einer Ironie der Geschichte gleich, wurde das selbe Gift später benutzt, um sieben Jahre darauf die Herrschaft von Ipana II. zu beenden. Sein zehnjähriger Sohn Ipana III. folgte ihm auf den Thron und eine neue Ära sollte beginnen. Er herrschte für einundfünfzig Jahre und während jener Zeit gerieten immer mehr Städte im Tal unter die Knute von Nexal. Selbst dies war nur der Auftakt zu noch größeren Eroberungen und stetig sollte die Macht Nexalas wachsen, bis hin zu den Tagen von Naltecona, unter dessen Herrschaft das Reich seine größte Ausdehnung erlangte. Die Federkriege Nachdem die Befriedung des Tales abgeschlossen war, gab es für Ipana III. keine Feinde mehr. Dennoch verlangte es den Gott Zaltec nach immer mehr Herzen und wollte man sich seinen Schutz weiterhin versichern, brauchte es auch neue Opfer. Ipana III. kam nun auf eine neue Idee, welche andernorts sicher absurd erschienen wäre. Ob sie ihm allein entsprang, oder seine tückischen Priester ihren Anteil hatten, ist nicht überliefert. Der Herrscher ließ den Städten des Tales befehlen eine große Zahl an Kriegern für eine Zeremonie, welche Federkriege genannt wurde, in die Stadt zu kommen. Der einzige Sinn bestand darin, Gefangene und damit Opfer von den anderen Mächten für den Gott zu erhalten. Dazu begannen die Armeen von Tezat, Azatl, Zokil und Nexal sich selbst auf einem Schlachtfeld an dem See zu bekämpfen. Adlige, Höflinge und Frauen schauten dem grausigen Spiel zu. Einen ganzen Tag dauerte der Kampf, bis alle Stämme genug Gefangene gemacht hatten, um den Hunger Zaltecs für lange Zeit zu stillen. Ipana III. führte selbst seine Armee und machte mit damals zwanzig Jahren bereits zwei Gefangene. Damit gewann er sich den Respekt seiner Krieger, die ihn bis dahin nur als schwachen Emporkömmling betrachtet hatten. Auch hatten die Nexalaner mehr Gefangene gemacht, als alle anderen Städte und für viele Jahre war Zaltec durch die zahlreichen Opfer befriedigt. Die kommenden Ernten waren reichlich und Regen viel zur Genüge. Doch irgendwann war auch der letzte Gefangene dem Gott geopfert und die Priester riefen nach weiteren Opfern. Erneut kam es zum Federkrieg und dies mal noch beeindruckender als zuvor. Diesmal gelang es den anderen Städten jedoch zusammen mehr Gefangene zu machen, als Nexal und Ipana III sah sich gezwungen in Zukunft Opfer außerhalb des Tales zu suchen. Er begann mit einigen raschen Feldzügen und eroberte Cordotl und Palul im Osten des Tales von Nexal. Als nächstes ließ er seine Armeen gegen das wilde Kultaka vorrücken. Doch diese widerstanden den Angriffen stetig. Frustriert von seiner ersten Niederlage ließ Ipana III. sein Heer westwärts ziehen. Sie kamen in das trockene und bergreiche Land der Huacli. Zunächst eroberten sie die östlichste Stadt Ixtal und verbrannten dort den Tempel. Fünftausend Gefangene sollen sie dabei gemacht haben und mit ihnen die Altäre von Nexal in Blut getränkt haben. Mit Pulco verhandelten sie und letztlich schloss sich diese zentrale Stadt dem Reich an. Mit ihrer Hilfe eroberten sie im kommenden Jahrzehnt das Umland und drei weitere Städte fielen unter einem wilden und blutigen Kampf. Nur die sechste Stadt, das ferne Otomi konnte einer dreijährigen Belagerung widerstehen und zwang die Nexalan zum Rückzug. Bald darauf starb der Herrscher und dessen Großneffe Tolco übernahm die Regentschaft. Er hatte sich dies durch seine Taten als General der Armee verdient und soll eigenhändig mehr als einhundert Gefangene gemacht haben. Konsolidierung und Wachstum Nach der Aufgabe der Belagerung von Otomi beschloss der neue Führer nun sich wieder dem alten Feinde Kultaka zuzuwenden. Er sandte eine große Streitmacht in das bergige Land, doch diese wurde auf den Pässen von den Einheimischen in einem Hinterhalt erwartet und vernichtend geschlagen. Es war dies die größte Niederlage, welche Nexala bis dahin erlitten hatte und mehrer Tausend Nexalaner gerieten in Gefangenschaft. Geschockt suchte Tolco nach einem anderen Gegner und fand ihn in Pezelac. Doch auch hier war kein leichter Sieg zu erringen. Für mehrere Jahre sandte er seine Armeen in das Land und immer wieder kehrten sie auch siegreich und mit genug Opfern für den hungrigen Zaltec heim. Nach einem Jahrzehnt, in dem es nicht gelang Pezelac niederzuwerfen, beschloss er erneut einen Angriff auf Kultaka zu wagen. Dieses Mal war seine Armee vorbereitet und Späher erkundeten die Pässe und versuchten Hinterhalte zu verhindern. Beinah ungestört gelangten sie so bis an die Stadt Kultaka, wo sie letztlich das Heer des Feindes stellten. Die Schlacht währte den ganzen Tag und schlussendlich verloren die Feinde Tolcos an Boden. Doch das Schicksal meinte es anders und ein Pfeil durchbohrte die Rüstung von Tolco, als dieser zu siegen schien. Sofort brachen die Nexala den Kampf ab und versammelten sich zu Ehrungen um ihren sterbenden Führer, während die Kultakaner sich in ihre Stadt zurückzogen. Als jedoch Tolco seinen Verletzungen erlag, waren seine Armeen so entmutigt, dass sie den Kampf ganz aufgaben und sich zurückzogen. Nun folgte eine Enkel von Ipana III. auf dem Thron, bekannt als Tenoch II. Er herrschte für einundzwanzig Jahre und unter seiner Regenschaft kam keine neues Land hinzu. Allerdings begann nun der Handel im Reich zu florieren und der sechste Revered Counselor festigte die Herrschaft der Nexala allerorten. Es war Tenoch II. zu verdanken, dass nun auch Straßen aus dem Tal heraus gebaut wurden und die erste verband bald darauf Cordotl und Palul mit dem Herzen des Reiches. Eine zweite Straße wurde gen Westen in das Land Huacli gebaut. Herbergen wurden entlang der Straßen errichtet und Patrouillen sorgten für ihre Sicherheit. Eine dritte Straße wurde jedoch nicht fertiggestellt, nachdem die Pezel gegen ihre Tributzahlungen rebellierten. Tenoch ließ eine Armee unter Führung seines Sohnes Chimal nach Pezelac marschieren. Sie vernichteten eine der kleineren Städte derart brutal, dass bald darauf die gesamte Nation aufgab und fortan Tributzahlungen an Nexal leistete. Außerdem kehrte Chimal mit zahlreichen Schätzen, Sklaven und Opfern heim. Daraufhin wurde der Tempel von Zaltec in Nexal erweitert und noch höher gebaut, um einem Opfer von 5000 Menschen gebührende Ehre zu erweisen. Nur noch die Pyramide von Tewahca ist höher als die Pyramide des Zaltec in Nexal seit jenen Tagen. Ausweitung des Handels Als sein Vater starb, folgte ihm erwartungsgemäß Chimal auf den Thron und herrschte für achtzehn Jahre. Seine Kriege beschränkten sich auf kleinere Kampagnen gegen Kultaka, die hauptsächlich dazu dienten Opfer für den Blutdurst der Götter zu fangen. Unter seiner Herrschaft wurden die Städte Pezelacs in das Handelsnetzwerk des Reiches integriert und einige Händler begannen sogar damit bis nach Payit vorzudringen. Zum ersten Mal kam es damit auch zum Kontakt zwischen Ulatos und Nexal. Chimal begann sogar mit Verhandlungen, die einen limitierten Handel mit der widerspenstigen Stadt Otomi ermöglichten. Als Chimal starb, kam sein Sohn Totep an die Macht. Doch er war ein schwacher Herrscher und fiel sechs Jahre darauf einem Anschlag zum Opfer. Es heißt sein Neffe Zomoc soll dabei eine Rolle gespielt haben. Zumindest folgte nun dessen Regentschaft. Die letzte Eroberung Der neue Herrscher wollte einmal mehr als Eroberer in die Geschichte eingehen, doch hatte er aus der Geschichte gelernt und ließ von den Otomi und Kultaka ab. Stattdessen wandte er sich gen Südwesten gegen das primitive Volk von Kolan. Sie lebten in einigen furchtbaren Tälern an der sonst öden Westküste, weitab von Nexal oder den Huacli. Ein blutiger Krieg währte nun zwei Jahrzehnte und nicht selten verbrannten die Kolan lieber ihre Siedlungen, als sie in Feindeshand fallen zu lassen. Zomoc selbst blieb in seiner Hauptstadt und schickte nur seinen Heerführer Coyo, der letztlich siegreich mit vielen Sklaven heimkehrte und die Tempel der Coyo verbrannt hatte. Nach ausgiebigen Feiern endete er jedoch auf dem Opferaltar Zaltecs und Zomoc verbrachte den Rest seiner Herrschaft in Angst vor Intrigen und Rache. Nach Zomocs Tod wurde die direkte Ahnenreihe der Herrscher unterbrochen und fortan wählten die Adligen der Stadt ihren Führer aus einem entfernten Zweig der Familie. Der neue hieß Izco und er bestieg den Thron fast genau ein Jahrhundert vor Ankunft der Goldenen Legion. Seine und die Herrschaft seines Sohnes Izco II wurde eine Zeit kultureller Blüte und des Wachstums. Der Handel florierte und auch der Tribut aus eroberten Gebieten floss reichlich. Die Große Pyramide wurde zur Zeit der Trhonfolge von Izcos Sohn erweitert und ein Opfer von 1.000 Herzen dar gebracht. Doch schien dies nicht genug für den hungrigen Gott und der Vulkan Zatal brach aus. Sogleich ließ man einen neuen Federkrieg veranstalten und gewann Tausende neuer Opfer, um den Zorn des Gottes zu besänftigen. Als nächste folgte Pakli und seine Regentschaft wurde erneut von Konflikten getrieben. Er ließ Feldzüge gegen die Otomi, sowie ins Land der Huacli und sogar von Kultaka führen. Außerdem entsandte er eine Armee durch Pezelac, um das Land der Payit unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch damit strapazierte er auch die Finanzen des Reiches und zugleich endete die Expedition nach Kultaka in einem weiteren Disaster. Als die Nachricht über diese Niederlage sich in Huacli verbreitete, kam es dort zu Aufständen und so musste auch der Feldzug gegen die Otomi abgebrochen und für drei Jahre die Revolte niedergekämpft werden. Danach musste sich Pakli für den Rest seiner Herrschaft mit Revolten der Kolan und der Bewohner von Pezelac plagen und sein Dahinscheiden nach 14 Jahren Regentschaft erschien so manchem als Segen. Die kriegerische Herrschaft des Chalco Nach all den Problemen erwählte man nun mit dem Krieger Chalco einen fähigeren Mann. Sofort führte er eine straff organisierte Expedition gegen Kultaka und es gelang zumindest mehr Gefangene heimzubringen, als in irgendeiner Schlacht der Vergangenheit. Die Armee Nexalas war sogar drauf und dran die Hauptstadt des Feindes einzunehmen, doch sammelten sich ihre Feinde unter dem berüchtigen jungen Krieger Takamal. Mit ihm an der Spitze und der Angst um ihre Heimat im Rücken fochten sie eine Schlacht, die Legende wurde. Chalco musste sich zurückziehen, doch brachte er mehr als Zehntausend Gefangene nach Nexala. Kurz darauf wandte er sich mit seiner Armee wieder gegen Otomi und mit Hilfe der Huacli eroberte er die Täler seiner Feinde und belagerte ihre Stadt. Letztlich gelang es ihm die Stadt zu erobern und die Tempel zu verbrennen. Doch viele Otomi flohen in die Berge und Tausende überlebten dort für Jahre, bis Chalco letztlich ihre Heimat verließ. Sie kamen nun zurück und bauten ihre Stadt wieder auf. Zugleich wurde die Herrschaft Chalcos von einigen religiösen Dingen geprägt. So ließ der Herrscher nach der legendären Heimat der Nexala hoch im Norden suchen und den Ort, an dem sich Zaltec dem Priester Tecco offenbart hatte. Auch sandte er Expeditionen in das Haus des Tezca, um die sagenumwobene Stadt Tewahca zu suchen. Beide Suchen blieben bis zu seinem Tod nach 26-jähriger Herrschaft ohne Erfolg, doch das Imperium hatte nun seinen Gipfel erreicht. Der Vorletzte Herrscher Der neue Herrscher hieß Axalt und er war noch ein Jüngling, als er den Thron bestieg. Dennoch war er schlau und geeignet für sein hohes Amt. Eine Reihe kleinerer Kampagnen gegen Kultaka wurden gestartet, wenngleich ohne nennenswerten Erfolg. Dabei erwies sich jedoch sein Sohn Naltecona als besonders fähiger Heerführer. Unter Axalts Herrschaft sollte ein weiterer Palast gebaut werden, der später Ort dramatischster Ereignisse wurde. Er starb nach zwanzig Jahren noch relativ jung und sein Sohn sollte nun das Reich in die kommende Krise führen. Naltecona, der tragische Herrscher und der Untergang Nexalas Naltecona übernahm das mächtigste Imperium, dass die Wahre Welt je gesehen hatte, doch schon zwölf Jahre später sollte er sterben und mit ihm das gesamte Reich. Als erste ließ er sich jedoch einen neuen und noch prächtigeren Palast bauen und seine Fertigstellung mit 5.000 Opfern auf den Götteraltären feiern. Doch noch während dieser Bautätigkeit begannen andere Zeichen und Wunder die Bevölkerung zu beunruhigen. Im zweiten Jahr seiner Herrschaft erschien ein großes Licht, heller als jeder Stern, am Himmel und brannte für zwanzig Tage. Rasch ließ Naltecona aus Furcht vor dem Zorn der Götter einen Feldzug gegen Kultaka starten, um Gefangen für Opferungen zu erlangen. Doch Takamal obsiegte und so ließ Naltecona stattdessen die heimkehrenden Führer seiner Armee auf den Altären opfern. Kurz darauf brach ein Feuer auf der Großen Pyramide Nexalas aus und der Tempel Zaltecs brannte nieder. Ein Jahr später kam es zu einem roten Sonnenaufgang, wobei sich das Rot im Lauf des Tages verstärkte und der ganze Himmel in Blut getränkt schien. Natürlich zogen die Priester Zaltecs an diesem Tag alle zum Altar, die sich als Opfer eigneten und anscheinend besänftigte es den Gott und der Himmel war am folgenden Tag von normaler Farbe. Quellen Fußnoten Literatur 2. Edition: * Kategorie:Geschichte